Snow Pranks
by I-Am-Peevies
Summary: When watching the snow fall outside, Fred and George talk of the pranks they have done with snow. They bring up one they had done on Professor Quirrell and Harry remembers. Hilarity follows.


_**AU/: Fred still alive, because I love Fred and don't have the heart to kill him. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred wouldn't die and he would of married me and Harry would be in Slytherin because I believe that he would of done amazing in that house. He would probably think before doing stuff like he was taught to in Gryffindor.**_

* * *

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting comfortably in the Burrow's sitting room, just telling old school stories as they let the Christmas feeling soak in and watch the snow outside fall. At the moment, Fred and George were bouncing back and forth several pranks they had done involving snow.

"Charming the snow cloud above Filch's head,"

"That snowman which attacked anyone which passed by,"

"The patch of ice that acted like quicksand,"

Percy shot up, "That was you! I lost my bag in that, mind you!"

"Really!"

"Mission accomplished." the twins chorused together as they high-fived each other.

"What other ones have you done?" Ginny asked as she cuddled with a cup of hot chocolate and Harry.

"We once charmed some snowballs to hit Professor Quirrell in the back of his turban."

With that revelation, Harry breathed harshly into his hot chocolate. Then he started chuckling. Everyone looked at him strangely, until Hermione caught on. She started giggling ferociously, eventually giggling so hard she snorted like a pig, which just set Harry and Hermione laughing more as everybody started to nervously giggle, not really getting it.

Ron looked Hermione in the face, when she caught his eyes and he got it as well. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Only Fred and George. Only Fred and George," as he started laughing as well. In less than twenty seconds, the trio were rolling on the floor as they tried to get over the hilarity of the situation.

After a great amount of time, in which the trio were unable to get up because they were laughing so hard, they were put back in the upright position, still letting out silent, yet somewhat controlled laughs. Everyone looked at them expectantly.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dears, what is it that is so funny," Molly questioned.

"The prank," Ron said, his voice an octave higher than usual.*

"Yes, we understand that dear brother," said Fred.

"But what about our prank is it-" said George

"That has you all bubbling like champagne?" they said together.

"You were hitting the back of his turban!" squeaked Hermione as she huffed a strand of hair away from her face, before collapsing in giggles once more.

"Yes, they were hitting Professor Quirrell in the back of the head with snowballs. What is the cause of this great hilarity?" Percy snapped impatiently as Ron once again muttered about only Fred and George would do such a thing. Everyone turned to Harry, who had finally gained something of a composure.

"Guys, Professor Quirrell had that turban for a reason."

"Yeah, he was possessed by You-Know-Who. We all know this." Bill said from his corner.

Harry smiled, then turned away to gain his composure once more as Hermione took over.

"To put it quite clearly, Lord Voldemort's face was growing from the back of Quirrell's head," she snickered.

"Fred and George were throwing snowballs at Lord Voldemort's face." Harry said, finally delivering the punchline.

With that said everyone laughed so loudly that they covered Molly's gasp of horror, and they could be heard from the snowy road outside.

* * *

*You know how when you laugh really hard, your voice goes higher. That's what is happening.

**Hey my beauties. I'm writing this at 12:26 in the morning because I have nothing better to do in my life. I decided to make this Christmas themed because it's almost Christmas time. I don't even think about Christmas until it is December 1st. The moment that clock strikes 12, it's ok, but not a moment before. I can't wait for the Hobbit movie, 'cause it's the last one and I'm so excited! I definitely know what I want for my birthday _hint hint nod nod wink wink_. XD If you can't get that for me, you can hit that review button. (See, nice transition there) Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**


End file.
